Forgive
by Water's Cat
Summary: Soul hasn't seen Kid in six years. after some "convincing" by Black*Star and Tsubaki, will Soul say sorry? and will Kid forgive him?  sorry. i am not good at summaries. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**ok. this is my first fanfic so it might not be that good sorry if it's short too.  
**

**please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER or the characters. if i did..well you'd know.  
**

CHAPTER ONE

**Souls POV**

"_You can't leave me!" I saw him yelling at me from his house. "You said you loved me and now you are gonna go to her? She doesn't love you! She never has and never will!"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about Kid."_

"_Really? I don't? Okay then, tell me why you said you loved me. Why did you say that if you didn't mean it?"_

"_I did…I mean I do love you. But I also love her just as much." After I said that I left him. _

"_Fine then! You leave and fuck her! Fuck her and NEVER come back to me!"_ _I saw the tears in his eyes and then, I tried to hold back the tears in my own eyes. _I woke up after that. Crying. I can't be crying. I need to stop. I need to stop having this dream.

It's been six years since I last saw Kid. I was living with Maka for three of those years. We broke up after that and I've been living with Black*Star and Tsubaki for the last three years.

"Hey Soul! You up yet?" I heard Black*Star ask.

"Erm…yea. Just got up." I replied

"So how much longer will you stay here? It's getting a little bothersome, you know?" Black*Star said as I sat down at the table.

"I don't know. Why?" I asked

"You know maybe you should go see Kid. I mean it's been six years. Maybe he'll forgive you,"

"Forgive me? For what? I didn't do anything."

"You told him you loved him. Then the next day you left him for Maka. That's what you did."

"I had to." I told Black*Star while I was looking at my food trying not to make eye contact.

"No you didn't. No one made you. You did that on your own!" Great, no it was gonna become an argument. I really don't need this right now.

"You don't know ok! You just don't."

"Know what? What don't we know?" This came from Tsubaki. I almost forgot she was here.

"I was forced to leave him. I didn't want to. But I didn't have a choice!" I yelled at them.

"What do you mean? Who forced you? Was it Maka?" Now Tsubaki was getting mad. Why was she mad? She has no reason to be.

"Yea, it was her. She didn't like all the attention I gave Kid. She got jealous of him."

"Why would she be jealous of Kid?"

"Because I loved them both. Now I just don't know who I love anymore." I looked down at the palms of my hands. They looked so red. I was about to cry but a guy like me doesn't cry. Looking at my hands got the feeling out.

"Do you still?" Tsubaki asked a little more quietly then before.

"I just said I don't know. I might, but Kid said that he never wanted to see me again. It's not like it would matter anyways."

He'd probably like to see you." Black*Star said. I forgot he was in the room with us. He was being too quite for Black*Star. "Just go to his house and talk to him."

"What would I say?"

"Whatever you want to say. Just be nice this time" Tsubaki said with a caring but not caring look

"I guess. I don't know yet. I don't think I should go there he probably won't want to talk to m-"

"Just go." They both said as Black*Star shoved me out the door.

_Well I guess there's no going back. OK, I've gotta face him sooner or later. God dammit! I am such an idiot._


	2. Chapter 2

**so here's chapter two. it's pretty short. i sorta ran out of ideas on this chapter. i wrote this at 1 in the morning after three days of no sleep, literally. so i'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. i'll read over it after i try to get some sleep and change if it needs to be changed.  
again, sorry that the chapters may be short.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER.  
**

CHAPTER TWO

_I can't believe I am gonna do this. He'll probably yell at me…whatever I'm here now so I might as well._

**-KNOCK KNOCK-**

When the door opened it was Liz who opened it.

"Soul?" she asked me and looked at me with her big eyes. "What are you doing here?" it sounded me like yelling then a question should sound like.

"I was…uh…wanting to talk to Kid." I said it so quietly that I thought she wouldn't hear me.

"You think after six years of not talking or even noticing him you can just come back into his life? He doesn't need tha-"

"I would like to talk to Soul. Please move." Kid interrupted Liz.

"But I don't think that would be right." Liz said.

"Just move out of my way!" He said a little more demanding. And she did move but I could tell that she didn't want to leave him. "Why are you here? Why now? I thought I told you never to come back!"

"I'm here because I can't stop thinking about you. I just wanted to see you. And why are you yelling at me?" God did he look amazing. I mean he always has but I just couldn't look away from him.

"Well I'm a little sorry if I'm mad at you. You left me for Maka! I hope you guys are happy together." I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"We're not together anymore. I've been living with Black*Star and Tsubaki for the past three years. But enough about me how are you?"

"I'm good, I guess. You know when you left?" he asked me.

"Um yea. What about it?"

"You made me so happy whenever I was with you that when you left me I got so mad at you. I thought I did something that mad you leave me. I thought it was my fault." He looked down trying to hold back the tears. When he looked back up at me I could see the tears roll down his right cheek.

"Stop that! It was nothing you did it was what I did." I practically yelled it at him.

"W-what do y-you mean? What did you do?" He asked between his tears.

"I cheated on you. And I couldn't go back to you after that. Maka…I just couldn't. I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet. I just couldn't look at Kid after I said this.

"Why? Why would you do that?" I could tell that he was trying hard not to cry. But I still couldn't look at him.

"I don't…I don't know. I just felt like I needed to know. I know that you probably didn't want to here that. I just needed to tell you." I said very slowly

"I think you should leave now."

"W-what do you mea-"

"Just leave! And this time, listen to me and stay away!" He slammed the door on my face and I could hear him behind the door running upstairs.

"Shit. That did not go as planned. Though I didn't really have a plan. I'm such a fucking idiot for thinking that he would actually listen to me." I said to myself. I walked away from the house looking back. I looked up at Kid's window, the lights were on but the shades were down. _God! I'm so stupid!_ I slammed my head against the fence by Kid's house. _I don't think I can go back to Black*Star and Tsubaki after what happened. I can't go to anyone._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. so here is chapter three. sorry if this one is shorter then the others. i have been have been have writers block. but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! **

CHAPTER THREE

"Kid? Are you okay? You've been in your room for a week now. You need to come out." Liz said to me. _Couldn't she see I wanted to be left alone?_

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" I knew I shouldn't yell at her. I mean she was only being concerned for me.

"No Kid! I won't just sit here and watch you like this! It just hurts me to do nothing. So come out, please?" Her voice was calm but demanding.

"Just…just go away!" I yelled at her. When I knew that she was gone I started to cry. I remembered what Soul said to me and I knew that it was true. I just didn't want to believe it. I gave that piece of asymmetrical shit my feelings. He was everything to me, and he does that.

I heard the telephone downstairs began to ring. No one else was home, because if someone was they would've picked it up by now. The phone stopped ringing and it went to the answering machine. It was Soul.

"Kid? I know you're there. Please pick up. We need to talk." The sound of his voice made me cry. I just couldn't listen anymore. I went to the bathroom and decided to take a shower. When I was in the shower and remembered when Soul told me that he liked me.

_It was in my room right after we had dinner. He said that he and Maka just had another fight. I told him that he could stay the night if he wanted to and we decided to go to my room and play Candy Land. That's when he said it. It was really random that I thought that he was just kidding. Before that I never really thought about liking people. But the more I thought about it the more I liked the feeling. All I wanted to do was be with him. He looked up with me with his eyes, his head down. His hair covering his left eye. I could see that his cheeks were turning a bright rosy color. _

"_You don't need to say anything back. I just wanted you to kn-"_

_I cut him off before he could finish. I couldn't help myself. It was something about him that made me want to kiss him. Before he could do anything else I drew back from the kiss. _

"_W-what was that for?" He asked me. His silver hair was now covering both of his eyes. I think his cheeks were a brighter shade of red._

"_Cuz I think I have liked you too. But never knew it. Because whenever I am around you I feel like I can be myself. And…and when I am alone I think about who I want to be with. And you are the person I think of. You are always on my mind. And I can finally see the truth. I like you So-"_

"Hey Kid! You there?" I heard a voice come from my room. I forgot I unlocked my door.

"Umm…yea. Yea I'm here." I replied. "Liz? Can you leave so I could get dressed?"

"Oh yea. Of course. I was just checking on you." Liz said back to me.

When I knew that she was gone I got out of the shower. I dried my hair with the towel and got dressed and went out to my room. I didn't think that I should leave my room just yet. So I stayed put and started to cry.

* * *

**so how was it? chapter four might not be up for a while. i have half of it done but i can't seem to finish it. if you have any ideas you can tell me :) it might help me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What? who is this person who hardly shows her face on the internet? um i think that it's Jessi Slaughter. NOPE! it's ME! that's right! i am back! no i am not dead...for all you know. ugh. i am so so so so so sorry for not updating in so long! but now i have written this!**

**now for you, my viewers, here is the last chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

**Soul's POV**

"I'm an idiot." I said to Black*Star. "Why did I think that he would take me back? God, can you kill me?"

"You don't need to die. Just…just wait a while and then talk to him again. He just needs time to think things over and stuff."

"Well you're oddly supportive today. And calm? Are you okay?" I questioned him.

"What? Oh, yea I am okay. Just…nothing." I knew that he was lying.

"Don't lie. What is wrong? It's really annoying now."

"Well….it's just Tsubaki and I think that you should find your own place to stay. Just for a little while." He said rather quietly.

"Wh-what?" I couldn't believe what he was saying. "And were do you suppose I go to?"

"I don't know. Listen...umm...I have to go see Tsubaki. Bye." He said as he ran out the door of the café.

"Great, what the fuck am I gonna do now? God dammit, Black*Star! You could've at least paid for your food!" I said as I paid for mine _and _Black*Star's food. "Guess I need another place. I could go to Maka…but after what happened…no! I cannot go there. Guess I'll stay in a motel tonight."

I walked down to the motel passed Kid's house. I could have asked to stay there but I remembered that Kid was still probably mad at me. And I do not blame him. I would still be mad at me too if I were him. _I should see him soon though. However, if I see him too soon it will not help anything. I might go see him next week._

Two Week Time Pass

**Kid's POV**

"Go away! Just leave me the fuck alone! I said to stay away from me, twice!" I yelled at Soul.

"We need to talk about this. If you keep avoiding this, it will not get better. Please! Just listen to me."

"What are we supposed to talk about? I-I cannot deal with this. Not now." As I tried to turn away from him to shut the door, he grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me into a hug. Rather tightly, I might add.

"No, we are going to talk. I don't care if you don't want to either, 'cause we are." His grip tightened a little and I knew that he would not let go, until he knew I would talk to him.

"No! Let go of me! You cannot make me talk! Get off of me!" I yelled at him, trying to loosen his grip more.

"Then just talk to me. We have to talk about this eventually. So let's just get it over with." He held me closer, and I let him. As he hugged me closer, and as I hugged him back, I cried softly into his shoulder. I missed this feeling. It made me feel safe when I was in his arms. His grip loosened and he pushed me away gently to make me look at him. I was crying more then I was earlier when I looked at him like this.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked me quietly. I nodded to him. As he took me over to the couch, I felt his touch. It was a gentle touch on my arm and shoulder, as if he was afraid to touch me but even more afraid to let go. He finally let go of my arm and shoulder as we both sat down on the couch, which made me cry a little more. I have never cried this much in my life. "You don't have to talk until you're done crying. It'll be okay." He reassured me. I placed both my elbows on my knees so I could put my head in my hands. The cry softened after a few minutes, to a point where I could talk to Soul again. "You good now?" he asked me.

"Yes. Well I would not say that I am 'good'. But I am better." I said quietly, still shaking a little from crying.

"Are you ready to talk now?" He asked me. I nodded.

* * *

**don't you hate when stories, books, and movies end like this? well too damn bad! cuz this is how i am ending this! and i am sorry. there is NO sequel. unless I come up with more...which i probably won't. sorry. :)**


End file.
